Game: Quidditch and life
by Blair2
Summary: What happens when a friend betrays another's trust? Do things get better? Oliver Wood Fic. will be rated R for future chapters


A/N: Ok, this is my first HP fic on ff.net so please let me know what you think kindly. Note, I said 'let me know what you think kindly' so don't be mean just to be mean . A little info about my fic: Well, it's sort of a Mary Sue, not quite though. My made up characters share the names of me and a girl who wrote this fic with me (she isn't working on it anymore because of work). I don't go into great detail about the looks of Jennifer and Jamie. They aren't the prettiest, most popular, and always right. So don't hate. Well, thats all for now, so please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, besides Jennifer and Jamie, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
**********  
  
It was the day before Wimbourne Wasps' Quidditch game against Bulgaria. The Wimbourne Wasps is made up of Jamie Andrews, Viktor Krum, and Jennifer Poole(they are the chasers) Marcus Flint & Katie Bell are beaters, Oliver Wood is the keeper and Colin Lynch is the seeker. That day Oliver worked the team extra hard.   
  
  
"OK EVERYONE, BRING IT IN!!!" Oliver yelled to his teammates as he landed onto the ground. Everyone did the same.   
"Good practice guys, good practice. Ugh....where's Colin?" Oliver asked as he looked around the Quidditch field.   
  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Colin came crashing down and landed in a crumpled heap. He got up, dusted himself off, and ran over to meet up with his teammates.   
  
"Are you ok Colin?" asked Katie with a worried look on her face.   
"Yeah I'll be alright." said Colin with a note of despair. "I tried to do the Wronski Feint, but I didn't pull up in time."   
"Oh god, not the Vronski Feint thing again, one of these days you are going to kill yourself vith that play." said Viktor in his Bulgarian accent and a disgusted expression on his face.   
"Ok, ok guys settle down. Now I want everyone to take one of these with you tonight and study it." said Oliver   
"What are they?" asked Marcus.   
"These are the plays that we are using in the game tomorrow." Oliver said as he handed out scrolls.   
"Ah come on Wood, your killin us here!" complained Jamie.   
"Yeah, we must of went over these a hundred times already!" whined Jennifer as she watched the dots, labeled as different team members, move around on the parchment.   
"Don't you want to -ugh- win? Besides looking over them a few times won't kill ya." Oliver said as he forced a Bludger back into the trunk. "Bludger, nasty little buggers." (A/N:Sorry, I just had to use that. lol) He got up and dusted himself off."Ok now,I want everyone to get a goodnights sleep. Oh, and don't forget we're meeting for breakfast tomorrow."   
  
Everybody packed up their things and left to go home.   
  
"Jennifer, you 'bout ready to go?" asked Jamie with her quidditch bag thrown over her shoulder and broom case in hand.   
"Yeah, you got your wand?" replied Jennifer.   
"Yep,right here in my pocket" Jamie said as she pulled it out.   
  
Just as Jennifer and Jamie were about to apparate, Marcus came over.   
  
"Hey Jamie...Jennifer, good practice huh?" asked Marcus with a cheesy smile on his face.   
"Yeah, we are so going to kick Bulgaria's ass tomorrow!" replied Jamie.   
"Uh Jamie, do you think you can help me go over the Badger play?" Marcus asked. "I can't get the part when we do a little cross then you do a backward throw to me."   
"Oh, sure, no prob." replied Jamie as she set her equipment down.   
"Thanks, I just want to get it down right, I really want to win tomorrow." said Marcus as he did the same.   
  
Jamie turned to Jennifer. "Hey Jeff, you should probably head home, I don't know how long I'll be."   
Ok, besides, I need a goodnights sleep as Oliver said. I'll see you later.   
Ok, bye!   
  
Jennifer raised her wand and recited the words necessary to apparate. A large blue, shimmering hole appeared. As Jennifer stepped in she waved goodbye, then she was gone, along with the hole.   
  
After Jamie and Marcus ran through the Badger play a few times they decided to call it a night.   
  
"I don't know what you were talking about Marcus, you had that play down perfect." said Jamie as she dabbed her face with a towel.   
"Thanks......um Jamie, there is something I need to tell to you." Marcus replied as he shut his broom case.   
"What is it?" Jamie asked as packed her equipment up.  
  
~A/N:Bwahahahaha and thats where I leave you! Don't you hate it when that happens? 


End file.
